


At Your Discretion

by Montana



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Closet scene, Crown of Midnight, F/M, Throne of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana/pseuds/Montana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celaena and Chaol closet scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Discretion

Chaol moaned in Celaena's ear. He was spent. He tucked his face into her neck; her skin was moist with sweat. 

"I knew you couldn't keep quiet," she said. Chaol chuckled, the sound reverberating through her body. He reached behind him to unhook Celaena's legs from around his waist; her skin was riddled with goosebumps. Peeling himself from Celaena and her from the wall, she sighed. The loss of contact left her bereft. She wanted to cling to him, if just for a moment longer. But this was all new to her.

Chaol was already fastening his trousers when Calaena started searching for her own discarded clothing.

"It's a good thing for the castle's sturdy walls." Celaena looked back at the wall that Chaol had held her pinned just moments before. She blushed at the thought of anyone being on the opposite side; that was only part of the thrill. She realized that she was beginning to like the Captain of the Guard's spontaneous side. 

Chaol was once again in full uniform. Celaena had almost forgotten about his impending meeting. She'd wished that he would just forsake the whole thing so that she could drag him back to her rooms for part two.

In one single motion the broom that he had fastened beneath the door knob was removed. Chaol opened the door just a crack and peeked out into the castle hallway. He shut the door just as carefully a moment later. "It's clear. I should be getting to my meeting."

"I hope you won't be kept long."

"My mind will be on you the entire time," he said with a sheepish grin.

Celaena smiled. She found herself smiling a lot around Chaol lately, more than she had ever noticed before. "You should get going," she finally said, "The king might have your head if you're late. After all, with you gone, there would be no one to drag me out of bed for a run. Without my morning runs I might just get out of shape again."

"We can't have that,"he replied.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Chaol pulled her in, pressing his face to her hair, he inhaled her scent. He pulled back only enough to press a kiss on the top of her head. 

"I'll see you at dinner."

He was off after that, disappearing into the hallway. Celaena turned to lean against the door. The fifteen minutes of fun had worn her out, not that she would let that on to Chaol. She was beginning to become accustomed to this routine of theirs. It was becoming increasingly difficult to be without touching him for even a few hours. Celaena ran a hand down her body, imagining his touch.

There was a noise from the hallway and Celaena jumped from the door. She soon returned to press her ear against the wood. She heard footsteps—likely Chaol's men patrolling. Relaxing, she turned around to find what was left of her clothes strewn around the small space. In no time she found her tunic. She waited long enough so that if anyone were around, they wouldn't see the king's Champion fleeing from the same broom closet just after the Captain of the Guard. Celaena returned to her rooms quickly, only to have Phillipa call on Nehemia.


End file.
